Fairy Tales
by silverstar666
Summary: Te imaginas los cuentos de hadas protagonizados por los personajes de Harry Potter? No? Pues entra y ríe!! Cuento(s) 6 y 7: Blancanieves Potter y los 7 Wesleyitos (En 2 versiones: masculina (Blanconieve) y femenina). Dejad Review!! Se aceptan propuestas!
1. El Caperucito Rojo

**FAIRY TALES**

**1. EL CAPERUCITO ROJO:**

Había una vez, en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque oscuro, dónde vivían un enorme gigante de nombre Hagrid, con su sobrino, el caperucito de nombre Harry, un chico de 11 años, muy bajito y flaco para su edad, de piel muy clara, unos preciosos ojos de color verde esmeralda, con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Un día, Hagrid, llamó a su sobrino para que llevara una cesta con comida a su abuelo, que vivía en la otra punta del bosque oscuro, en un gran castillo, ya que éste se encontraba mal. 

-Caperucito!! Caperucito!! –llamaba el gigante

            -Dime tío –contestó el niño con una sonrisa

            -Deberías llevar esta cesta a tu abuelo

            -Le pasa algo de malo? –preguntó preocupado

            -Si, se encuentra un poco mal –intentó tranquilizar mas al chico- aunque solo es un resfriado

            -Ah! Que susto –sonrió- claro que iré a traerle el cesto

Su tío le dio el cesto, donde había unas magdalenas caseras, echas por Hagrid, por lo que Harry tuvo bien cuidado de no comer, y un pote de miel. Le preguntó si se podía llevar a Fang, el enorme perro de su tío, pero éste se negó diciendo que se lo tenía que llevar al bosque, a buscar unicornios. 

Por lo que el caperucito, se puso su túnica con capucha roja, y salió corriendo con el cesto colgado de su brazo. El chico iba cantando por el bosque, mientras daba pequeños saltitos. Se encontró con centauros que le hablaron sobre las estrellas, unicornios que se escondían a su paso, y algún que otro extraño pájaro de plumas rojizas y pico de color oro. 

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y el chico aun no había llegado a la casa de su abuelo. Ya habían salido las primeras estrellas, además de una enorme y resplandeciente luna llena, que lo bañaba todo con su luz plateada. El caperucito estaba un poco asustado, ya que creía que se había perdido en medio del enorme bosque. De repente un aullido lo hizo detener en seco. Miro en todas direcciones, pero no veía al responsable de tal ruido, hasta que en un cruce de caminos, encontró un lobo. Era muy lindo, de un suave color marrón, aunque al caperucito le pareció ver algunas canas en su pelo. Tenía los ojos de un bello color avellana.

-Tu eres el caperucito rojo, verdad? –preguntó el lobo con curiosidad

-Si… pero tengo prisa

-Y a donde vas con tanta prisa? –el lobo se estaba acercando al caperucito

-Voy a llevar éste cesto a mi abuelo que está resfriado –pensó por un momento- Uy! No lo debería haber dicho… no debo hablar con lobos –se decía para si mismo, mientras se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente

-Me parece que si coges éste camino –dijo levantando una de sus patas hacia el sendero de la derecha- llegaras antes

-De verdad?

-Claro… tu abuelo vive en el gran castillo, no? 

El caperucito asintió, mientras se dirigía hacia el camino indicado, cuando la voz del lobo se dejó escuchar de nuevo.

-Y a tu abuelo no le gustaría que le llevaras algunas flores también 

El caperucito se fijó en las flores que le enseñaba el lobo. Eran de un lindo color rojo y dorado, y parecía que en el centro había un león. Sonrió al pensar la expresión de su abuelo cuando las viese. Empezó a recoger un pequeño ramo. El caperucito no se dio cuenta que el lobo, yendo por el camino de la izquierda, se alejaba a toda velocidad. 

Cuando el caperucito se dio cuenta que era tan tarde, empezó a correr por el camino de la derecha. Dio algunos rodeos, y por fin llegó al castillo. Ya empezaba a clarear un poco, aunque la luna aun brillaba con fuerza. 

Entró rápidamente, y después de pasar por muchos tapices y corredores secretos que le hacían el camino mas corto, llegó a la fea gárgola que daba a la habitación de su querido abuelo. 

-_Miel de mil flores –dijo en voz alta el chico _

La fea estatua de piedra, empezó a girar suavemente, mientras aparecían unas escaleras que también iban subiendo con la gárgola. El caperucito subió en una y se dejó llevar. 

Pronto estuvo delante de la puerta del dormitorio. Llamó con voz suave, temiendo despertar a su abuelo.

-Abuelo… abuelo… estás despierto? –decía mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta

-Si hijo… pasa –una voz ronca contestó a la pregunta

El caperucito se acercó hasta la gran cama con dosel de su abuelo, de la que colgaban unas cortinas de un claro color púrpura. La habitación de su abuelo era muy grande y bonita. Circular, estaba llena de libros, aunque había un enorme armario en una de las esquinas. Entre los libros, había lo que parecía un sombrero muy viejo y remendado, que a parecer del caperucito cada vez que entraba en la habitación lo miraba. 

-Caperucito… hijo, acércate un poco –decía el abuelo tapado hasta los ojos con la sabana

-Abuelo… como es que tienes esta voz tan ronca? –preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba

-Es que estoy… resfriado 

-Claro –una nuevo pregunta vino a la cabeza al caperucito- Y como es que tienes estas orejas tan grandes?

-Son para oírte mejor –dijo mientras las intentaba esconder

-Ya veo… y como es que tienes la nariz tan grande? –preguntó de nuevo curioso el chico

-Es para olerte mejor –contestaba el abuelo

-Y estos ojos tan grandes?

-Son para verte mejor, hijo 

-Y esa boca tan enorme?

-Ésta –dijo destapándose de golpe el abuelo- ES PARA COMERTE MEJOR!!

El lobo salió de la cama, mientras el caperucito caía al suelo de espaldas, gritando. Un rayo de sol entró entonces por la ventana, y ante el asombro del chico, el lobo fue cambiando de forma, transformándose en un hombre! Su pelo era del mismo color que el del lobo, de un suave color marrón, aunque con canas, y sus ojos eran del precioso color avellana. 

-Lo siento caperucito! Yo no te quería hacer nada –estaba sollozando en la cama

-Como te llamas? –preguntó sentándose en la cama 

-Remus Lupin –dijo éste aun sin mirarlo

-Y como es que puedes ser un lobo? –preguntó sorprendido el chico de ojos verdes

-Porque soy un licántropo 

-Un li… que? –preguntó confundido el caperucito

-Un hombre-lobo… me mordieron cuando era muy pequeño…

-Tranquilo –dijo poniendo una mano con cariño en el hombro del hombre- Seguro que mi abuelo te puede ayudar… es un gran mago –dijo con orgullo, aunque de repente se acordó por lo que había ido al castillo- Donde esta mi abuelo?? –preguntó con miedo

-Se resistía mucho… y… –dijo el hombre aun con lágrimas 

-No me digas que te lo has comido!? –exclamó asustado

-Lo intenté… pero me dijo que era mejor que lo metiera en ese armario –dijo señalando el susodicho armario- Y que lo dejara ahí

El caperucito se acercó al armario, y al abrirlo, encontró a su abuelo, que no era ni mas ni menos que Albus Dumbledore, sentado en el suelo, con su largo cabello y larga barba blanco-plateados arrastrados por el suelo, mientras jugaba al ajedrez mágico. En su hombro había el pájaro de pumas rojas y doradas que el chico había visto en el bosque. 

-Hola Harry! –lo saludó alegremente

-Abuelo!! –dijo lanzándose en sus brazos el chico- Creí que se te había comido!! 

-Quien? Remus? –dijo mirando incrédulo hacia el hombre que lloraba en la cama- pero si lo envié para saber donde estabas –dijo levantándose- Oh! No me digas que hay luna llena? –ante los sollozos mas fuertes del hombre, Albus supuso que si – No te preocupes –habló de nuevo, con el chico abrazado a su cintura (y arrastrándolo), mientras se acercaba a la cama- Mi experto en pociones, te preparará una que hará tus transformaciones menos dolorosas 

-Tienes un experto en pociones? –preguntó el caperucito, levantando la cabeza hacia su abuelo

-Pues claro que si –sonrió- Es Severus

-Snape? –dijo con asco el chico

-Severus Snape, si hijo –sonrió mirando la puerta

De repente la puerta se abrió, revelando a un alto hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo hasta los hombros de aspecto grasoso. Llevaba una humeante y burbujeante copa con un líquido azuloso, y en su cara había una mueca de triunfo, aunque cambió a asco cuando vio el nieto de Albus, y luego se posó en el hombre que estaba encima de la cama, a quien también miro con aversión. 

-Aquí tienes la poción, Albus

El abuelo Dumbledore, se tomó la poción y no se murió. Todos vivieron felices, pero no comieron perdices, porque les daban asco. 

_**Fin**_

_Soy Silverstar!! Uooolaaaaaaaa!! ^O^_

_XDDDDDDDDD_

_DioX__ como me he reído con esto!! XDD Y pensar que solo es el primero!! _

_Weno__… lo que quería decir… que hay muchos cuentos populares… si queréis alguna adaptación en especial… solo hay que dejarme un review!!! _

_En el siguiente capítulo… El Ceniciento_

_Dejad Reviews please!!! _

_Kiss__, Silver_


	2. El Ceniciento

**FAIRY TALES 2**

**2. EL CENICIENTO**

            Había una vez, en un enorme pueblo de casas grises aburridas e iguales, un flaco y escuálido chico de 14 años de edad, de preciosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, viviendo en una familia en la que nadie le quería, su nombre era Ceniciento Potter. Su madrastra Petunia, lo había adoptado al morir los padres del chico, Lily y James. En realidad la madrastra del Ceniciento, no era mas que su tía, la hermana de su madre.

Petunia, era alta, con el cuello inusualmente largo, y cara de caballo, aunque eso, el Ceniciento nunca se lo diría a su madrastra. Estaba casada con un hombre que dirigía una empresa de taladros, bajito, rechoncho y con un bigote que parecía un cepillo, no estaba nunca en casa, cosa que alegraba ligeramente el chico. 

En la residencia, el Ceniciento, también tenía dos hermanastros, uno gordo, bajito y molesto, llamado Dudley, y otro de facciones mas bien puntiagudas, delgado y alto, de pelo rubio platino y ojos de un frío color azul, de nombre Draco. 

Le hacían la vida imposible al Ceniciento. Se mofaban de la ropa que llevaba, ya que siempre heredaba las prendas de sus hermanastros, las de Dudley le iban enormes, dado su cuerpo de cerdo, debía darse varias vueltas a los pantalones y mangas y aun así, le colgaban por todos sitios, mientras que las de Draco, le iban larguísimas, ya que era bastante alto. También se reían de su cuarto, vivía en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Donde compartía la cama con las arañas y los escarabajos. Mientras sus hermanos tenían las más grandes habitaciones de la casa. 

El Ceniciento, era obligado a hacer todas las tareas de la casa, mientras sus hermanastros y su madrastra, se pasaban el día espiando a los vecinos, y a vaguear por la casa. 

Un día, después de hacer el desayuno, el Ceniciento, fue a recoger la correspondencia. Se sorprendió al ver que las cartas eran invitaciones para ir al castillo, donde se celebraría una fiesta, para que la hija del rey escogiera un esposo. Había la carta de Dudley, la de Draco, y para su sorpresa también había una para él. Fue a la cocina, impresionado por la carta, nunca en la vida había recibido ninguna, de eso se encargaban sus hermanastros. Entregó las cartas a sus respectivos dueños, y se sentó también para leerla. 

-Mamá!! Ceniciento tiene una carta!! –exclamó Dudley mientras le arrebataba la carta al chico

-Eh! Es mía!! Devuélvemela!! –gritó mientras le intentaba arrebatar de las manos

Su madrastra cogió la carta, de las porcinas manos de su hijo, y después de mirar la dirección, en la que se especificaba que era para el Ceniciento Potter, y que vivía en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras, la abrió. Su cara mostró sorpresa al descubrir que el chico también había sido invitado a la fiesta en el castillo. 

-Podré ir? –preguntó un poco mas calmado

-Si –la cara del Ceniciento se alegró

-Pero mamá!! No le podemos llevar!! –Draco empezó a quejarse- Que dirán de la familia si lo ven?

-Si, tienes razón -la madrastra continuó hablando- Podrás ir, si terminas todas las tareas de la casa, además de ayudar a vestir a tus hermanos y a mi, por supuesto 

-De verdad? 

-Y tendrás que estar listo para cuando salgamos, y ya vestido… no te esperaremos

El Ceniciento estaba muy emocionado, nunca había asistido a una fiesta de ese tipo, todo lo que sabía era debido a sus hermanastros, que le contaban lo bien que se lo habían pasado, para darle envidia. Cuando por la noche fue a su habitación, empezó a arreglarse una de las togas de su hermanastro Draco. Le acortó la largada, y los brazos, y además lo estrechó un poco. Una de las otras túnicas de Dudley, tenía un bordado muy bonito, que decidió poner a su nueva toga. Le llevó toda la noche hacerse el traje que llevaría para la fiesta. 

Se despertó de nuevo ante los gritos de su madrastra para que le subiera el desayuno a su habitación. Igualmente lo tuvo que hacer con sus hermanos. Que además de no darle las gracias, le obligaron a lavar toda la ropa. 

La madrastra Petunia, fue con sus hijos a la ciudad, mientras el Ceniciento se quedaba en casa, lavando, limpiando y dejándolo todo reluciente para poder ir el día siguiente por la noche a la fiesta. Cuando su "familia" volvió, llevaban consigo unas preciosas túnicas de gala, tanto para Draco y Dudley como para Petunia.

Después de preparar la cena, el Ceniciento se fue a dormir, sabía que tendría mucho trabajo, ayudando a sus hermanastros a vestirse. Se durmió pensando en la fiesta.

La noche dejó paso a la mañana, y pronto los gritos de sus hermanastros le despertaron. Querían que les llevara rápido el desayuno. El Ceniciento lo hizo, se dio prisa por llevarlo, al igual que a su madrastra, y luego empezó a limpiar la casa. Terminó haciendo la comida. La casa estaba reluciente, el Ceniciento se había dado tanta prisa como pudo para hacerlo, y quedaba todo brillante. 

Por la tarde ayudó a sus hermanastros y a su madrastra a vestirse. Iba de una habitación a la otra, llevando peines, cremas y buscando zapatos para los chicos. 

Dudley, llevaba una túnica de gala de color lila claro, que no le que quedaba nada bien, ya que su rechoncho cuerpo no se cubría del todo. El Ceniciento tuvo que coserle una puntilla en el borde del cuello y los puños, aun así, le quedaba muy mal. Se peinó su feo pelo rubio, de forma que quedaba aplastado en su gorda cabeza, además los zapatos eran enormes, por lo que no se sorprendería si pisara a alguien, parecían barcas!

Draco, llevaba una sobria túnica negra de cuello alzado, con un bordado en el pecho en el que había una serpiente plateada. El Ceniciento no tuvo que hacerle nada, solo llevarle algunas joyas, le quedaba bastante bien, aunque en contraste con su pálida piel y sus ojos fríos, parecía un poco anémico, y a parecer del chico también un vampiro.

La madrastra Petunia, llevaba una túnica de gala de color azul noche, tenía una puntilla en los puños, y un bordado plateado en pecho. A ella, el Ceniciento tuvo que peinarla y ponerle las joyas en el pelo, aunque con su cara de caballo, no hubo arreglo posible. 

Ya estaban los hermanastros y la madrastra del Ceniciento vestidos, y a punto de marcharse, solo esperaban el carruaje sin caballos que debía de llevarlos al castillo.

El Ceniciento se apresuró a cambiarse con su toga "nueva", intentó peinarse el pelo, pero le fue imposible dominarlo, solo perdió el tiempo. Cuando su "familia" lo vio, se sorprendieron del cambio. Estaba muy guapo con su toga de color rojo oscuro, le quedaba a la medida, además tenía un precioso bordado a la altura del pecho. 

Sus hermanastros, empezaron a gritar a su madre, que esa toga era suya, ya que tenía parte de sus viejas vestimentas. Petunia, acalló los gritos con un gesto. Se dirigió al Ceniciento.

-De donde has sacado esa toga? –le preguntó

-La hice yo –dijo el Ceniciento mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza

-Sabes que te queda muy bien –había cierta maldad en esa frase- lástima que se tenga que ensuciar

-Ensuciar? Porque se tiene que ensuciar? –el Ceniciento se echaba un poco atrás

-Es que no has visto la ceniza de la chimenea? –el Ceniciento se giró hacia el comedor, que era donde tenían la chimenea, la pared estaba negra- No ves que te has dejado esa parte para limpiar? 

-Pero…

-No te dije que irías si estaba toda la casa limpia? Eso no está limpio –Petunia se empezaba a acercar al Ceniciento- Y quítate eso!! –le puso las manos en el bordado y se lo arrancó

            Sus hermanastros empezaron a reír. También se le acercaron, y empezaron a arrancarle la toga. Cuando se marcharon el Ceniciento tenía la ropa destrozada, se le caía a tiras. Cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar, nunca había llorado con tanta rabia. Él quería ir a la fiesta, pero ahora ya no podría. Su madrastra y sus hermanastros se fueron. Lloró y lloró hasta que un extraño ruido se dejó escuchar. El Ceniciento se levantó del suelo, aun con las lágrimas cayéndole de los preciosos ojos verdes, y se dirigió al jardín, donde el ruido se escuchaba mas fuerte. 

            Cuando salió, no sabía muy bien que era lo que producía tal sonido, miró la calle, pero no vio nada, entonces se fijó en el cielo, una luz se estaba acercando a bastante velocidad, y hacía un ruido como de escopeteo, se limpió un poco las lágrimas, para ver mejor.

            Cuando pudo ver que era lo que se le acercaba por el cielo, casi se cae al suelo. Una enorme moto negra, conducida por lo que parecía un perro, estaba aterrizando en el jardín. El Ceniciento no se podía mover de donde estaba, efectivamente era una moto conducida por un perro!! Y no un perro cualquiera, era un enorme perro negro, que debía tener la misma altura que el chico, bastante lanudo, y de luminosos ojos azules. Se bajó de la moto con un grácil salto, y se acercó al Ceniciento. Al chico le pareció ver como el perro miraba a izquierda y derecha, como buscando algo.

            Cuando el perro volvió a fijar la vista en el Ceniciento, ya no era un perro. Era un apuesto hombre de pelo negro muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, y los mismos ojos azules y luminosos que había visto en el perro.

            -Hola Ceniciento!! –dijo alegremente con una sonrisa 

            -Quien… quien eres? –el Ceniciento se estaba apartando por momentos del hombre

            -Yo soy tu padrino –volvió a sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes 

            -Mi que? 

            -Padrino –la sonrisa no dejaba su cara

            -Yo no tengo padrino –dijo bajando la cabeza triste

            -Pues claro que tienes uno –sonrió mientras levantaba la cara del chico con una de sus manos enguantadas en un guante de piel- Y se llama Sirius Black 

            -Pero… a mi nunca me dijeron que tuviera padrino –las lágrimas de nuevo caían de los ojos del chico

            -Porque creían que estaba muerto… y casi es verdad –su mirada se enfureció, pero pronto la sonrisa estaba de nuevo en su cara, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su ahijado

            -Y que haces aquí? –preguntó de nuevo el Ceniciento

            -Pues ayudarte! Claro está! –metió la mano entre los pliegues de su túnica oscura y sucia, y para asombro del Ceniciento sacó un palo de madera, y todo sin dejar de mostrar sus blancos dientes

            -Que es eso? –preguntó señalando el palo

            -Una varita mágica –sonrió

            -La magia no existe!! 

            -Pues claro que existe!! –se alarmó un poco al oír las palabras de su ahijado- Como crees que me podido transformar en humano… y como crees que vuela la moto? –enseñó de nuevo los dientes

            -No… no lo se… 

            -Es magia!! –sonrió haciendo un gesto teatral con la varita, mientras de ésta salían algunas estrellitas rojas- Y ahora vamos a hacer magia!! –dijo dando un saltito

            Sirius entró en la casa corriendo, con un movimiento de la varita, hizo desaparecer la ceniza de la chimenea, ésta se tornó de un vivo color rojo ladrillo. Luego se dirigió a la alacena de su ahijado, después de mover la cabeza negando, hizo una floritura con la varita, y por arte de magia, la alacena se convirtió en un amplio cuarto limpio. Aunque a ojos de los muggles, como llamaban a los no mágicos, continuaría siendo una alacena. 

            -Que es lo que mas quieres? –le preguntó de pronto a su ahijado sin dejar la sonrisa

            -Ir a la fiesta del castillo –dijo emocionado- pero no puedo… no tengo ropa –se señalo el trapo que llevaba puesto

            -No te preocupes –de nuevo con un movimiento de la varita lo apuntó, el Ceniciento cerró los ojos, y notó como una calida sensación lo envolvía

            Al abrir los ojos, se encontró vestido con la mas bella túnica que hubiera visto nunca. De un color verde botella, tenía un suave bordado en los puños y el cuello de la túnica. Le quedaba perfecta. Además en los pies llevaba unas preciosas y relucientes botas de piel de dragón. Abrazó a su sonriente padrino, mientras le daba las gracias.

            -Pero como voy a ir al castillo? El carruaje ya se ha ido! –de nuevo el Ceniciento estaba preocupado

            -Muy fácil!! –entró de nuevo en la cocina y empezó a buscar algo- Ah! Mira! 

            Se dirigía directamente al lavadero, donde había todas las cosas de la limpieza.

            -Esto servirá!! –en las manos tenía una escoba muy vieja

            -Una escoba??!! Como voy a ir con una escoba? 

            -Pues volando, claro está

            -Vo… volando??? –miraba a su alegre padrino con expresión espantada

            -Toma prueba –le alargaba la escoba- A tu padre le encantaba volar con escoba!!

            -Mi padre? También podía hacer magia?? 

            -Pues claro que podía!! –Por segunda vez, la sonrisa se medio torció, pero de nuevo volvió con mas fuerza- Y tu madre también!! 

            El Ceniciento no sabía muchas cosas de sus padres, ya que tenía prohibido preguntar a su madrastra. No sabía que sus padres tenían poderes mágicos. Cogió la escoba que le alargaba Sirius. Notó un leve movimiento de ésta, además de una especie de energía recorriéndole el cuerpo. 

            -Súbete a la escoba y cógete fuerte del mango –iba indicando sin perder el júbilo, su padrino 

            Como le indicaba Sirius, se subió a la escoba y se agarró tan fuerte como pudo para no caerse. Estaba muy emocionado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a volar con una escoba. Sin saber siquiera como controlarla, dio un pequeño rodeo a la cocina, y sin tocar nada. Se tambaleaba un poco, pero pronto le cogió el tranquillo. 

            -Bueno, parece que ya puedes ir –su padrino enseñaba todos los dientes de su perfecta dentadura 

            -Si! –el Ceniciento bajó de la escoba para dar las gracias a su padrino- Muchas gracias Sirius!! –le abrazó de nuevo

            -De nada… ahora vete!! O no llegarás nunca! –le empujaba hacia el oscuro jardín, donde aun había la moto aparcada

            El Ceniciento estaba subiendo de nuevo a la escoba, cuando la voz de su padrino le llamó la atención. 

            -Debes volver antes de las 12!!! La magia se terminará a esa hora!! –le gritaba mientras se alejaba

            El Ceniciento fue volando con la escoba a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. Era muy agradable sentir el frío aire de la noche en la cara. Antes de saber donde estaba, ya había llegado al castillo. Dejó su escoba voladora en la escobera del castillo, donde para su sorpresa había otras escobas mágicas. Intentó arreglarse un poco su negro y revuelto pelo, pero de nuevo lo dejó por imposible. 

            Entró en el castillo. Estaba decorado muy bellamente. Con grandes estandartes de colores, sobretodo rojos, azules, verdes y amarillos, con animales dibujados. Las armaduras chirriaban a su paso, pero el Ceniciento no le hizo caso. Se perdió un par de veces, a causa de las escaleras, que se movían a placer. 

            Llegó al gran comedor a través de unas escaleras y unas grandes puertas. Era enorme, con un techo en el que se veía el cielo nocturno. El chico pensó que era por arte de magia. Además, había cuatro largas mesas llenas de comensales en las esquinas, y una mesa que dominaba todo el comedor, donde estaban sentados los reyes. 

            En el espacio que dejaban las mesas, había cientos de parejas bailando al son de la música que una orquestra tocaba. Pronto divisó a sus hermanos, que estaban junto a su madre. 

Miró hacia el frente y pudo ver a los reyes. El rey, muy alto, tenía el pelo de un fuerte color rojo fuego. Se veía joven, y las pecas en su cara, aun le hacían parecer mas joven. Sus ojos azules eran muy cálidos. Se llamaba Ronald. A su lado izquierdo había la reina. De pelo largo y espeso, parecía de la misma edad que su marido, aunque al juicio del Ceniciento parecía mas inteligente que el rey. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color marrón, también inspiraban calidez. De nombre Hermione. Al lado de la reina, había su hija. Mas alta que su madre, pero mas baja que su padre, iba vestida de negro, a conjunto con su pelo azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros, parecía un poco grasoso, y sus dos ojos profundamente también de color negro, esos no inspiraban nada de calidez. El Ceniciento se fijó en la nariz de la princesa, estaba un poco torcida. Además tenía la piel de un color muy poco natural, muy parecido al de su hermanastro Draco. Sabía el nombre de la hija, pero esperaba que no le hiciera juicio. Se llamaba Severa. 

            Descendió las escaleras poco a poco. No se dio cuenta, pero su presencia despertó muchas charlas entre las pocas chicas que había en el palacio. También los chicos le miraron con un poco de desprecio, mas que nada por su forma de andar, como de campesino, por su cuerpo, que no parecía de 14 años, pero lo que despertaba mas risas era su pelo negro revuelto. Sus hermanastros se juntaron con los que lo criticaban, todo y no saber que era su hermano. 

            Para desgracia del Ceniciento, la princesa se fijó en él. Fue rechazando peticiones de baile, hasta llegar donde se encontraba, al pie de las escaleras. El chico, para no ser descortés, la invitó a bailar. Empezaron a dar vueltas por todo el comedor. Era una pareja un poco asimétrica, ya que la princesa, de 13 años, era más alta y corpulenta que el Ceniciento. 

            Como el chico no quería ser incorrecto, siguió a la princesa por los jardines. No habían dejado de bailar en ningún momento. Se sentaron a la orilla de un lago que había cerca del castillo. La princesa le explicaba cosas sobre su vida, que al Ceniciento no le importaban para nada. En realidad se estaba aburriendo mucho. 

            De repente, las campanas del castillo empezaron a sonar. Marcaban la medianoche, el Ceniciento se acordó de lo que su padrino le había dicho. Debía volver antes de que acabaran de tocar las 12 campanadas. 

            Corrió prado arriba, sintiendo como la princesa, con sus piernas largas lo seguía de cerca. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, dio un traspiés y se cayó de bruces. Inexplicablemente, una de sus botas de piel de dragón se le soltó del pie. No tenía tiempo para pararse a recogerla. Debía llegar a la escobera rápidamente. 

            Tomó su escoba voladora, y con una patada se elevó en el aire de la noche. Aceleró tanto como pudo, y salió de la vista del castillo. De repente, notó como la túnica empezaba a desaparecer, mostrando de nuevo el trapo que había sido la toga, como único vestido. Lo que no desapareció fue la bota que llevaba en el pie derecho. La escoba empezaba a descender a bastante velocidad. Se iba a matar dándose un porrazo contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos. Esperaba caer sobre algo duro, pero en realidad, se sintió agarrado de un brazo que casi se le rompe. 

            Al abrir los ojos, encontró a su sonriente padrino montado en la moto negra voladora. Se sorprendió mucho. Pero antes de saber que pasaba, estaba sentado detrás del hombre, volando a toda velocidad hacia un destino incierto. 

            La princesa, encontró la bota de piel de dragón, pero no encontró al chico, siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. Se sentía un poco mal, pero no le acababa de convencer el muchacho. Esos ojos verdes, le hacían recordar a un antiguo pretendiente, y le daba escalofríos. Tiró la bota al lago, y entró de nuevo en el comedor. Allí de entre la multitud, encontró a un chico un poco mas grande que ella, de pelo rubio platino, piel pálida, facciones puntiagudas y ojos grises, casi plateados, que la hizo muy feliz. Su nombre era Lucius. 

_**Fin**_

_XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Me encanta el final!!! Como me reí!! XDDDDD Diox!! Como se me ocurren estas cosas?!_

_Jajaja__… como os habréis dado cuenta… la princesa Severa (XDDDD) es la versión femenina de Snape!! XD_

_Jajajaja__!! Mi beta (Khari - Uooooooooolaaaaaaaa!!) kuando le conté la idea me dijo que eso no lo podría leer… pero cuando le envié el cuento (que por supuesto leyó), me dijo que le encantó como había quedado… sobretodo la parte del baile con el Ceniciento Potter!! XDDDDD Y yo tbn me estaba riendo cuando escribí eso… y lo de la bota XDDDD ais… ais… ya paro :P_

_Kiss__, Silver._

_P.D__: EL próximo cuento aun no está escrito… pero lo mas probable es que sea "Los Tres Cerditos"_


	3. Los Tres Cerditos

**FAIRY TALES**

**3. LOS TRES CERDITOS:**

Había una vez, en una pequeña casa, de un pequeño pueblo, tres hermanos, bueno, en realidad 2 hermanos y una hermana, que se independizaron de sus padres, ejem, en realidad los echaron de casa por plastas (un poco creciditos los cerditos), aunque fueron generosos y les dieron una pequeña parcela de terreno a cada uno, para que se construyeran una casa. 

Las parcelas, estaban situadas en frente de la costa, en una zona muy comercial, por eso que un lobo, un precioso lobo de pelo casi dorado, aunque con canas, y unos preciosos ojos ambarinos, que era un especulador, quería echar a los cerditos, para quedarse con las parcelas. 

            Uno de los hermanos, el mas vago y despreocupado, de un brillante color rojizo y ojos azules, de nombre Ronald, aunque todos le llamaban Ron, se construyó en el periodo de una luna* una bonita casa de paja. Así podía jugar a quidditch con su escoba.

            Una noche de luna llena, en la puerta de su casa, apareció el lobo, no era feroz ni mucho menos. Estuvo hablando con Ron para que le vendiera la parcela, pero el pelirrojo cerdito no quiso. El lobo se enfadó y se marchó. Fuera de la casa, sacó un palo de madera (vete tu a saber dónde lo tenía escondido), y con unas palabras, hizo tanto aire, que la paja de la casita del joven cerdito salió volando. Ron salió corriendo en busca de su hermano. 

            El cerdito pelirrojo, encontró a su hermano en su casi casa, había la mayoría de tablas, para que un día fuese una casita de madera. Ron le contó a su hermano que le había echo el lobo. El hermano, con los pelos revueltos y de oscuro color negro, pero con unos preciosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, de nombre Harry, le ofreció a Ron que se quedara con él, pero que necesitaría ayuda para terminar la casa. Tardaron otra luna* en acabar de construirla. Entonces pudieron hacer pequeños partidos de quidditch.

            Una noche, una brillante y redonda luna llena asomó por encima de la playa. El lobo se presentó de igual forma que había echo en casa de Ron. Les ofreció cuantiosas cantidades de dinero, pero los cerditos se negaron. El lobo nuevamente se enfadó, y sacando de nuevo el palo de madera (no se donde lo tiene escondido!!) y murmurando unas palabras, consiguió echar los hermanos cerditos (aunque no se parezcan mucho). Los dos corrieron en busca de su hermana.

            Hermione, la hermana, de largos y enmarañados pelos castaños, a juego con sus ojos también castaños (¿Pero alguien cree que pueden ser hermanos?! Si son totalmente diferentes!!), la única cerdita de los tres hermanos, la mas inteligente, y la que se preparaba mas para el futuro. Cuando Harry y Ron la encontraron (con un pañuelo anudado en la cabeza), estaba empezando a construir una casa de obra, con preciosas vistas al mar y una pequeña piscina. Sus hermanos le contaron que era lo que les había pasado, y Hermione como buena hermana, los dejó quedarse en su enorme chalet (de 5 habitaciones, 2 baños, salita, comedor, cocina…), aunque tendrían que ayudarla a terminarla. 

            Tardaron otra luna* (aunque parezca mentira) para terminar la casa, aunque Hermione no estaba totalmente satisfecha, sus hermanos la avisaron que seguramente, el lobo iría esa noche, en que había luna llena. 

            Y así fue, la plateada esfera, salió, y con ella el lobo fue a la casa de Hermione. Estuvo muy impresionado por la construcción. De nuevo, amablemente se presentó ante los cerditos, y les ofreció grandes cantidades de galeones por los estupendos terrenos. 

            Tanto Harry como Ron, rechazaron la oferta, pero Hermione se lo pareció pensar. Empezó a hablar con el lobo sobre cosas que Ron y Harry no entendían, mas bien, se estaban distrayendo con las salamandras que saltaban en el fuego de la chimenea. 

            Cuando por fin el lobo se marchó, parecía muy contento y feliz, y no hizo ningún intento para destruir la casa de Hermione, mas bien al contrario. Sus hermanos querían saber que había pasado con su terreno.

            Hermione les contó que sus parcelas, refiriéndose a las de Ron y Harry, las había arrendado al lobo, por un interesante precio. Los chicos empezaron a gritarle a su hermana, que eso no estaba bien, porque no les habían pedido permiso, aunque su hermana les había preguntado. Además Hermione, les contó que con el arrendamiento no tendrían que trabajar para vivir, ya que parte de los ingresos que el lobo sacara de la construcción de un gigantesco hotel, también los recibirían. 

            Entonces Harry, Ron y Hermione, vivieron felices, jugando a quidditch y nadando en enormes cantidades de dinero, en su pequeña (aunque no despreciable) piscina, de su enorme chalet en la playa.

            **Moraleja: Con una hermana lista, se hacen maravillas :P**

_**Fin**_

_En el periodo de una luna*: Es un mes, la diferencia que hay entre una luna llena (por ejemplo) y la siguiente._

_Ya se que este cuento es muy cortito… pero como no tiene dialogo ^^U… _

_Weno__… ke el lobo (que se supone que es Remus), es un especulador (como la mayoría de banqueros e inversores de todo el mundo)… pero no vamos a entrar en economía… que por eso ya hago la carrera :PPPP_

_Antes de despedirme del todo… aprecio vuestras ideas para cuentos… pero tengo un pequeño problema: la pareja de Harry. La mayoría de cuentos, hablan sobre parejas… y en algunos casos si puedo usar a Ron y Hermione, pero en la mayoría de historias no… pq les tengo como otros personajes… pues ahí va mi pregunta…_

**Quien puede ser la posible pareja de Harry en los romances? **

_No me digáis que Ginny, pq no la soporto (lo siento -_-), desde el primer libro que no puedo con ella!! _. Puedo seguir adaptando personajes masculinos (como Severa :P), pero tendré los mismos problemas… tbn puedo hacer slash (o yaoi si preferís)… así que… DEJAD UN REVIEW PARA DAR VUESTRA OPINIÓN!! _

_Kiss__, Silverstar_


	4. Fredsel Y Georgel

**FAIRY TALES**

**4. FREDSEL Y GEORGEL**

**        Había una vez, en una pequeña choza próxima a un enorme bosque, una gran familia de 7 pelirrojos hijos que vivía pobremente. Tres de los hijos, ya mayores, se habían marchado de casa. Pero los otros cuatro eran difíciles de mantener para los pobrísimos padres, que cuando las cosas les iban mejor, apenas tenían para comer. Un día, se les terminó el dinero. **

-Nuestros hijos morirán de hambre -se lamentó el padre de nombre Arthur 

-Solo tenemos una salida –decía llorando la madre de los niños de nombre Molly- tendremos que dejar a los gemelos que son mas grandes en el bosque… cerca del castillo de ese viejo y amable mago, para que cuando pase por allí los recoja

-Y Ronald y Ginnyl? –preguntó de nuevo el papá

-Son demasiado pequeños para dejarlos en el bosque –Molly lloró aun con más fuerza entre los brazos de su marido

            Fredsel y Georgel, que no habían podido dormir del hambre que tenían, oyeron la conversación. Georgel, que era muy sentimental, se puso a llorar, y Fredsel, para consolarlo le dijo. 

-No temas, tengo un plan para encontrar el camino de regreso –decía- prefiero pasar hambre aquí, que vivir lujosamente entre desconocidos –(aunque eso no era del todo cierto)

            Al día siguiente, la Molly los despertó temprano, diciendo que tenían que ir a buscar frutas y huevos al bosque o sino no tendrían nada que comer. Fredsel, que había encontrado un trozo de pan duro en un rincón, se quedó un poco atrás para ir echando trocitos por el camino.

            Cuando llegaron a un claro próximo al castillo, Molly les pidió a sus hijos que les esperasen allí, mientras ella y su padre buscaban algo de comida. Los gemelos no tardaron en quedar dormidos, ya que habían madrugado mucho y con el caminar se habían cansado mucho. Sus padres aprovecharon eso, y se marcharon corriendo.

            Los niños estaban tan cansados y débiles que durmieron sin parar hasta el día siguiente, mientras los fantasmas del bosque velaban por ellos, aunque uno intentaba despertarlos tirándoles piedrecillas, pero no consiguió despertarlos. Al despertar lo primero que Fredsel hizo, fue buscar los trozos de pan para recorrer el camino de regreso; pero no pudo encontrar ni uno: las lechuzas del bosque se los habían comido. 

            -Estupendo plan Fredsel!! –le dijo sarcástico su hermano gemelo

            -Tu tenías algún mejor? –le contestó de malas formas

            Con tanto discutir sin mirar por donde iban, y después de alejarse mucho del claro, comprendieron que estaban perdidos del todo. Caminaron y caminaron, sin dejar de discutir de quien había sido la culpa, hasta que llegaron a otro claro, y lo que vieron allí los dejó sin habla. Pues una casita hecha toda de dulces y caramelos se elevaba delante de sus ojos. Los pobres gemelos, que estaban muertos de hambre, corrieron a arrancar trozos de la verja y de las persianas para comérselas, pero en ese momento apareció un anciano de ojos rojos como el pelo de los chicos. 

            Con una sonrisa que distaba de ser amable, los invitó a pasar y les ofreció una esplendida comida. Fredsel y Georgel comieron hasta hartarse. Luego el viejecito les preparó la cama, y los arropó de malas maneras.

            Pero ese anciano que parecía ¿tan amable?, era un brujo muy malo que quería hacerlos trabajar. El mago malo, pensó que Georgel era una chica, cosa que ofendió bastante al chico, por lo que le obligó a hacer la limpieza, a cocinar y a sacar de paseo la mascota del brujo, una serpiente enorme de nombre Nagini. Para Fredsel, tenía otros planes: quería que tirara de su carreta! Pero el chico estaba demasiado flaco y debilucho para semejante tarea, así que decidió encerrarlo en una jaula, hasta que engordara. 

            Georgel, estaba tan apegado a su hermano, que no podía escapar y dejarlo allí, aunque la idea pasó por la cabeza del chico. Mientras, Fredsel, recibía tanta comida, que aunque había pasado mucha hambre, no podía terminar todo lo que le llevaba. 

            Como el brujo malo, no veía mas allá de su nariz en forma de serpiente, cuando se acercaba a la jaula de Fredsel, le ordenaba que sacara un dedo, para saber si había engordado. El chico, se había dado cuenta que el viejo estaba casi ciego, así que todos los días le enseñaba un huesito de pollo. 

            -Todavía estas muy flaco –decía el viejo brujo- esperaré unos días mas

            Y por fin, cansado de esperar a que Fredsel engordara, decidió atarlo al carrito de cualquier manera. Los gemelos comprendieron que había llegado el momento de escapar. 

            Como era día de amasar pan, el brujo le había ordenado a Georgel, que calentara bien el horno. Pero el niño, había oído en su casa, que los brujos se convierten en ceniza cuando aspiran polvo de tilo, de modo que preparó un gran fuego con ese tipo de madera. 

            -Yo nunca he calentado un horno –dijo con vocecita de niña, la que siempre usaba para hablar con el viejo- porque no mira el fuego y me dice si está bien?

            -Sal de ahí, pedazo de tonta –chilló el viejo de malas maneras mientras la apartaba- yo mismo lo vigilaré!!

            Y abrió la puerta de hierro para mirar. Entonces salió una bocanada de humo y el brujo malo se deshizo. Solo quedaron un puñado de polvo y un manojo de llaves. Georgel recogió las llaves y fue a liberar a su hermano, por lo que no pudo ver, como de las cenizas del brujo, se elevaba un aspecto de forma polvorosa e inconsistente, y se marchaba volando hacia los bosques de Albania, refunfuñando por su mala suerte.

            Antes de huir de la casita, los gemelos buscaron comida para el viaje. Pero, cual sería su sorpresa, cuando encontraron montones de cofres con galeones de oro y sickers de plata!! Recogieron todo lo que pudieron y huyeron rápidamente. 

            Tras mucho andar llegaron a un enorme lago y se sentaron tristes junto al agua, mirando la otra orilla. Estaba tan lejos!

-Queréis que os lleve a la otra orilla? -preguntó de pronto una voz grave entre los juncos 

Era un enorme hipogrifo de color dorado, al que los gemelos, después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, los dejó en un momento en la otra orilla. Para suerte de los chicos, encontraron un hombre que estaba cortando leña justo en ese lugar. Ese hombre resultó ser el papá de los chicos!. 

El papá lloró de alegría al verlos sanos y salvos. Después de los abrazos y los besos, a los que los gemelos hicieron bastantes ascos, Fredsel y Georgel le mostraron las riquezas que traían, y tras agradecer al hipogrifo su oportuna ayuda, corrieron todos a reunirse con la mamá.

**Moraleja: Los padres son muy materialistas**

_"Colorín colorado, de este cuento ya me he hartado"_

**FIN**

Weeeeeeeeno!! Y ya tenemos la primera petición respuesta!!

Jajajajaja!! Que os ha parecido el cuento? Un poco corto lo se -_-… pero que se le hará :P. Como veis, aquí tenemos a 2 nuevos protagonistas!! ^O^ Fred y George!! (o debería decir Fredsel y Georgel??) XDDDD

Por cierto… supongo que os habréis dado cuenta que el _brujo malo que no ve un pimiento, que tiene ojos rojos, la nariz en forma de serpiente y de mascota a Nagini es Voldi, verdad?? ;PPPP (Eso de que resurge de las cenizas… bueno ;) no os recuerda a cierto primer libro…. ^^U)_

Weno… lo que quería deciros!! Gracias por los reviews!! Me animan mucho!! Y como veis, me fijo en las peticiones… oh! Si! Es verdad… a poder ser, cuando me dejéis la petición, me podéis hacer un mini resumen (na' una línea), es que a lo mejor yo conozco el cuento… pero con otro nombre ^^U (o como la mayoría de veces… no me acuerdo de que va el cuento :PPPP)

Ale!! Que muchas gracias y a seguir riendo ^_^

Kiss, Silver ^*^

P.D.1. Continuad opinando sobre lo de la pareja de Harry!! 

P.D.2. En el cuento de Rapunzel… muahahahaha ya he decidido quien será la protagonista!! XDDDD Y no es justamente una chica!! Aunque si tiene el pelo rubio!! XDDD Adivináis quien es??!! 


	5. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!! 

Por favor leed atentamente... tbn os aseguro que os reireis con esto ;o)

Uooolash!! Soy yo misma!! La autora :PPP Silver!

Weno... primero de todo gracias a todos los que me escribís reviews!! Os quiero!! ^*^ Me animan mucho!! Y ya veis que os hago caso en lo de las peticiones!! ^_~ Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera mas... Por cierto, también acepto peticiones de pelis (pero nu nos pasemus eh!), tipo la bella y la bestia (aunque podemos cambiar y decir... el bello y el bestia o cosas por el estilo XDDD)... que sean pelis que se puedan adaptar (eso no quiere decir ke no pueda hacer ESDLA)

Y vamos con mas cositas que he visto en los reviews:

**En principio la pareja Harry-Hermione la descarto... no es que no me guste... pero prefiero que Hermi se quede con Ron (lo siento para los que no os guste -_- sorrys), además no me pega mucho a Harry con Hermi

**La pareja Harry-Cho... prfff... ^^U lo siento, es que ella tpco es ke me caiga de mil maravillas :PP 

**Parece que los cambios de sexo de los chicos gustan no XDDDD... bueno... puede (o sease ke es casi seguro) que haya mas de esos... Severa me encanta ^_^ jijijijiji seguramente saldrá en otro cuento (lo mas posible es que sea en "La Blancanieves Potter y los 7 Wesleyitos" XDDDDDDD lo siento se me va mucho!!) [Ya lo dice mi beta que toy como una cabra… pero por eso soy Capricornio ^_^ (ke por cierto el domingo cumplo años!! 19 ^O^ ke bien suena :P)]

**Y que os parecen Parvati o Lavender? No me encantan... pero weno... y las profesoras? Os imagináis a McGonagall?? O a Sprout? A Sinistra a lo mejor? XDDDDDDD Y a Lockhart??!!

Además tengo otra preguntita sobre parejas, a ver... Draco (con eso lo digo todo no?) os gusta Pansy Parkinson? es ke lo siento pero Ginny es superior a mi (para mi se podria morir en el libro 5 :P)

Y hablando sobre el libro 5... jijiji... vamos a hacer publicidad de mi otro fic ^_~. Se llama "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" y como su nombre indica es mi versión del próximo libro 5 (que por cierto saldrá en ingles el 21 de junio!! Yaaaaaaaaaaay!! ^O^), está escrito intentando ser fiel a Rowling (cosa ke muchas veces no consigo :P pq se me va la olla). Ya hay 7 capítulos publicados, por lo que agradecería que os pasarais y lo leáis... porfi!! Y dejad un review!! (No es de risa... aunque hay algunos caps. ke ^^UUU ejem... se me va mucho mucho mucho!!)

Bueno... creo que eso es todo... no se si me dejo algo ^^U... sino ya lo diré en el cuento de Rapunzel!! (en el que lo siento... pero va a haber un poco de cambio de sexo en los personajes :PP, es que así es mas divertido!!)

            **_Así que ya podéis empezar a apretar el botoncito ese de aquí debajo… el que dice GO para dejar un review y opinar sobre todas las cosas que he dicho en estas notas… siento que no sea un cuento… pero toy en medio de los examenes -_- y seguramente hasta la próxima semana no podré subir Rapunzel -_- que se le hará -_-_**

Kiss, Silver ^*^


	6. Draconzel

**FAIRY TALES**

**4. DRACONZEL**

            En un lejano país, vivían un hombre y una mujer rubios que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo (y mira que lo habían intentado veces, muchas muchas muchas muchas veces). Tenían una preciosa casa, con 42 habitaciones y 13 elfos domésticos, cerca de un jardín lleno de flores y frutas que nunca se atrevían a coger porque pertenecían a un mago muy poderoso, de aspecto tenebroso.

Un día, la mujer, de nombre Narcisa estaba mirando al jardín y vio unos hermosos melocotones que le apetecieron enseguida (sería un antojo?). Se lo dijo a su marido, Lucius, y éste fue a buscarle los melocotones (en realidad, digamos las cosas por su nombre, iba a robar las frutas). De repente oyó un grito:

-¡Atrevido! Te estás llevando mis mejores melocotones -era el poderoso mago con cara de serpiente y ojos rojos (a que no sabéis quien es?!)

-Los cogí por pura necesidad. Son para mi pobre mujer, que está muy delicada 

-¡Bien, hombre, ya que tu mujer los desea tanto, puedes llevarte todos los melocotones que quieras de mi jardín. Pero has de prometerme que si algún día llegáis a tener un hijo, me lo entregaréis en el momento de nacer! 

El hombre, como pensaba que no iba a poder tener hijos (iluso), accedió. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo les nació un niño precioso al que llamaron Draconzel (realmente era un antojo!). El mago cumplió su promesa y se lo llevó. El matrimonio se quedó tristísimo (uyy, pobrecitos). 

  
          Pasó el tiempo y Draconzel se convirtió en una atractivo joven con una preciosa melena rubia platino que brillaba al sol. Los cabellos de Draconzel eran lo más hermoso que se haya visto jamás. Claros como el oro blanco, tan finos como la seda y muy, muy largos, puesto que no se los había cortado jamás (mas que nada, porque no tenía tijeras). Era tan guapo que el malísimo mago no quería que nadie lo viera. Por eso, lo encerró en lo alto de una torre. De vez en cuando le gritaba: 

  
-¡Draconzel, niño seductor, échame tu cabello! 

Cuando el hermoso joven de facciones puntiagudas y ojos claros como la plata mas brillante, escuchaba la voz del mago, echaba por la ventana su pelo dorado y por él subía el viejo (que también dices, vaya ganas que un viejo te suba por el pelo!). 

Al cabo del tiempo una valiente y bella princesa, de nombre Harriet), de ojos verdes y facciones suaves, quien tenía una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, pasó por allí y al acercarse a la torre oyó cantar una voz. Le sorprendió lo dulce que era, tan dulce que se paró a escuchar. Era la voz de Draconzel. Como estaba siempre solo, se entretenía cantando bonitas canciones (y despotricando contra el viejo mago malo). 

La princesa quería ver al joven que tenía esa hermosa voz, pero no lo encontraba. Decidió esconderse (intrépida la princesa eh!) durante unos días a ver si descubría quien era el chico que cantaba tan bien. Un día, estando escondida, escuchó: 

-¡Draconzel, niño seductor, échame tu cabello! -Y así vio cómo el mago subía por el pelo del joven

Al día siguiente, por la noche, ella hizo lo mismo y al ver a Draconzel (pero lo vio poco, porque estaba muy oscuro) le prometió sacarlo de allí. A la mañana del día siguiente, el mago volvió a subir y Draconzel le preguntó: 

   
-¿Por qué pesas tú más que la princesa? (que pregunta mas ilógica!!)

-¿Cómo puedes tú conocer a la princesa? -le preguntó enfadado el viejo mago malo- ¡Ahora no volverás a verla! - exclamó

Y, en ese momento, le cortó su preciosa melena y llevó a Draconzel a un desierto donde no pudiese encontrarlo nadie. Esa noche la princesa gritó: 

-¡Draconzel, niño seductor, échame tu cabello! 

El mago lo tenía todo preparado. Sacó la melena de Draconzel por la ventana y la princesa empezó a subir. Cuando iba por la mitad, el mago, reconociendo a la chica que mas odiaba soltó la melena y la princesa cayó sobre unos espinos que la dejaron ciega (; _ ;).

La princesa huyó como pudo. Empezó a vagar por el bosque, sin saber donde iba. Al cabo de mucho (mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho) tiempo llegó al desierto donde vivía Draconzel. Él la vio y ella lo abrazó llorando al saber que era el chico de preciosa voz. Sabía que nunca mas podría ver el rostro de Draconzel, pero eso a la princesa no le preocupaba, porque le daba un poco de miedo esa mirada fría y penetrante, en realidad solo estaba con él, por su preciosa voz. 

Pero algún tiempo después, cuando estaban en el castillo de la princesa, donde se habían casado poco antes, el buen mago del pueblo que la fortaleza protegía, llegó con un pájaro (un fénix para ser exactos), que le devolvió la vista a la princesa, al derramarle algunas lágrimas de color perla encima de sus preciosos ojos verdes. Y así vivieron felices, aunque la princesa lo disimulaba muy bien, ya que nunca miraba a la cara de su esposo, que le daba miedo. 

**Moraleja: **No te cases por conveniencia, o lo lamentarás!!

*****FIN*****

Wajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!

Y ya tenemos aquí otro cuento!! XDDD Draconzel!! Realmente estaba entre Draco, Lucius o Hermione para este personaje… jijiji pero me pareció mejor Draco… ^_^, además que me cae muy bien :P y como no quería poner a Pansy… pos ale, Harriet XDD (que sería una historia sin nuestro protagonista favorito), que por cierto siempre lo pongo como chica XDDDD y no será la última vez XDDDDDD… en el próximo "Blancanieves Potter y los 7 Wesleytos" XDDDD… seguramente habrá una aparición estelar de Severa XDDD con lo que me gusta jajajajaja… Además será un Harry-Hermione (ya lo aviso ahora)… aunque pobre Hermi… le tendré que cambiar el nombre XDDDD

Weno… quería daros las gracias por todos los reviews que me dejáis!! Me alegran mucho el día!! ^_^ jijiji

Por cierto… que las preguntas aun están abiertas para opinar!! (Pareja de Harry? Pareja de Draco?).

            Continuad dejando mas reviews!!! Que quiero llegar a los 100!!! Y ya llevamos 33!!! Ueeeeeeeeeeee!! Ale pues… hasta el próximo cuento.

Kiss, Silverstar

P.D.1. Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar este cuento… pero taba en medio de los exámenes y no podía escribir nada -_-… ais los exámenes -_-

P.D.2. PUBLICIDAD: Podéis visitar mi otro fic Harry Potter Y La Orden del Fénix, del que pronto subiré el capítulo 9!! De verdad, por favor leerlo, a mi beta le gusta (Khari!!! Uoolash!! Leed sus fics tbn!! Sabéis que le están traduciendo uno en ingles!! Se llama: Harry Potter y los Poderes Ocultos, es genial, igual que Dimensiones, o Una Hechicera en Hogwarts - un crossover entre HP y CCS), claro que a ella le gustan la mayoría de cosas que escribo :PPP… pero esto es un ultimátum: si no recibo mas reviews en ese fic, no continuaré con éste -_-


	7. Blanconieve Potter y los 7 Wesleyitos Ve...

**FAIRY TALES**

**6. BLANCONIEVE POTTER Y LOS 7 WESLEYITOS**

**        _Once unpon a time… en un reino muy lejano, donde había un precioso castillo de color perla llamado Hogwarts, vivía un guapísimo príncipe de cabellos negros como el carbón y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente de nombre Blanconieve Potter (llamado así por el blanquecino color de su piel). En el castillo vivía con su padrastro, un hombre muy atractivo, de cabellos también negros al igual que sus ojos. Se llamaba Severus y era muy (muy muy muy) vanidoso. Entre sus posesiones se encontraba un espejo muy especial, ya que era mágico. _**

            -Espejito, espejito… quien es el mas bello del reino? –le preguntaba una y otra vez al espejo 

            -Tu eres, oh! Rey el más bello de entre todos los del reino –le respondía siempre el espejo parlante

            Así que los años fueron pasando y el espejo siempre contestaba igual, hasta que un día, el rey Severus al preguntarle se enfureció.

            -Espejito, espejito… quien es el mas bello del reino? –le preguntó

            -El más bello es Blanconieve 

            El rey se enfadó de sobremanera. Ordenó llamar al guardabosque y guardián de las llaves y los terrenos del castillo para que se llevara a su hijastro al bosque y allí lo matara. Como prueba quería el corazón del joven dentro de un tarro de cristal que le entregó.

            Pero cuando Hagrid, que así se llamaba el guardabosque, iba a matarle, sintió pena del joven, en realidad se sentía muy apegado a él, así que lo dejó marchar. Y sustituyó el corazón por el de un animal que encontró muerto por el camino. 

            El pobre príncipe, se sintió solo y abandonado, solo tenía 14 años. Vagó por el bosque sin dirección durante horas hasta que al amanecer se topó con una extraña casita de formas extrañas e irregulares, como si hubiese sido construida por arte de magia. Entró sin pensar en la extraña construcción. Dentro encontró que los muebles eran pequeñísimos. Sobre la mesa había 7 diminutos platitos con sus correspondientes minúsculos cubiertitos. Subió al dormitorio, dentro había 7 pequeñas camitas puestas de lado. Blanconieve las juntó todas y solo con tumbarse se quedó dormido. 

            Por la tarde, llegaron los propietarios de la casa, 7 enanitos que trabajaban en una mina cercana, todos de pelo rojizo, ojos azules y carita llena de pecas. La mas pequeña de los enanitos y la única chica, Ginny (aunque también la llamaban miedosa) se dio cuenta que en el dormitorio había alguien muy alto, durmiendo encima de sus camas. Los hermanos fueron a ver que le pasaba a miedosa. Al llegar se encontraron con el Blanconieve que los miraba asustado. 

            Él les explicó lo que le había sucedido. Y los enanitos se compadecieron de él, suplicándole que se quedara a vivir con ellos. Así que todos se quedaron a vivir en la extraña casa irregular. Blanconieve, pronto conoció a los enanitos y también sus sobrenombres: Ginny, la más pequeña era la _miedosa, Ron, el siguiente mas joven, y con el que Blanconieve había hecho mejores migas le llamaban _tontito, _porque nunca se enteraba de nada, Fred y George, gemelos, imposibles de distinguir, eran llamados _feliz _y __estornudo, pero esos adjetivos eran aplicables para ambos, siempre con sus bromas, casi siempre relacionadas con hacer estornudar a su hermano mayor Percy, el siguiente en la jerarquía, también llamado _gruñón _por ser tan metomentodo y molestar siempre. Charlie, el segundo mas mayor, era llamado _durmiente _ya que siempre se pasaba todo el día soñando, y finalmente el mas grande de los 7 hermanos, Bill, también llamado el _jefe _por ser el que mandaba mas, aunque Percy le intentara "quitar el puesto". _

            Vivieron muy felices durante algún tiempo. Hasta que el malvado padrastro de Blanconieve, volvió a preguntar al espejo.

            -Espejito, espejito… quien es el mas bonito? –preguntó con voz melosa

            -Blanconieve es el mas bello del reino

            -Dime donde se encuentra maldito espejo!!! –le gritó al susodicho reflejo

            -Modera tus modales… o no te responderé! –el reflejo le giró la cara

            -Grrrr… –gruñó por lo bajo, pero se controló- Espejito… me puedes decir donde se encuentra Blanconieve? –en su voz se notaba un tono enfadado y crispado 

            -No lo estás haciendo suficientemente educadamente –el espejo se estaba burlando del apuesto hombre

            -Por favor espejito –dijo con voz calmada pero llena de veneno- puedes decirme donde se encuentra mi hijastro? 

            -En una casita en el bosque… con 7 enanitos quienes trabajan en unas minas cercanas al castillo… el mas grande, Bill, le llaman el jefe, por ser quien… -el espejo continuaba murmurando, aunque Severus ya no lo escuchaba, porque había bajado hasta su estudio- y Ginny, la mas pequeña… -el espejo seguía hablando

            Furioso y vengativo, el padrastro de Blanconieve, preparó una poción que untada en la piel de una apetitosa manzana, llevó hasta el chico, disfrazado de inocente viejito de cabellos y barba blancos muy largos. 

            El joven, que estaba solo en ese momento, ya que los enanitos se habían ido a la mina, no desconfió del amable viejito, y tomo la manzana envenenada, dándole un mordisco, pero cuando la piel de la fruta toco su lengua, cayó al suelo desmayado. 

            Cuando los enanitos volvieron del trabajo, por la noche, encontraron a Blanconieve tendido en el suelo, muy pálido, mas de lo normal, y totalmente inmóvil. Pensaron que había muerto, por lo que le construyeron una urna de cristal, para que los animalitos del bosque pudieran despedirse del joven. 

            Poco después, apareció una preciosa princesa de cabellos largos, rizados y castaños, aunque un poco enmarañados y ojos marrones como la miel, encima de un hipogrifo totalmente blanco. La princesa vio al príncipe y quedó prendado de él. La chica, quería despedirse de Blanconieve con un beso, y nada mas tocar sus labios, el chico despertó. El beso de amor que Hermione, que así era como se llamaba la princesa, le había dado, había roto el hechizo del malvado padrastro del chico. 

            Entonces se casaron, y fueron a vivir al castillo del príncipe. Llegaron a un acuerdo con el padrastro del chico, y le permitieron quedarse. Realmente el Blanconieve era demasiado bueno, ya que en cualquier ocasión, Severus, intentaba matarlo para quedarse con la bella princesa.

            Y colorín colorado… por fin lo he terminado! 

            **Moraleja: **Si un día encontráis un príncipe "muerto" por el bosque, besadlo…  

***Fin***

Uajaajajajajajajajaa!!! Ke risa!! Siempre me río mucho con estos cuentos!! XDDDDD

Weno, y ya tenemos a la Blancanieves! O debería decir Blanconieve?? XDD Jejeje… ke sepáis que no estaba muy segura si hacerlo en versión femenina o hacerlo en masculina :P… es que siempre son las princesas las debiluchas y los príncipes son los que las tienen que rescatar, salvar… y pq? Pq vivimos en una sociedad machista donde las mujeres no son consideradas igual y bla bla bla… lo siento… se me va la cabeza XD

Pues eso, que como no me decidía si hacerlo masculino o femenino, pues los he hecho ambos XDD jijiji… el otro cuento es el femenino. 

Podéis seguir dejando sugerencias para mas cuentos de hadas… no se cual va a ser el siguiente… aunque es muy posible que sea el de la bella durmiente (quien será? Quien será?)

Weno… que mas quería decir… oh! Gracias a todos los que me escribís reviews!! Os quiero!! ^*^ jijiji. Que mas… que mas… ah! Bueno, al final he decidido que mas o menos todos los personajes van a ser pareja de Harry XDDDD jajaja o sea… no os asustéis por posibles cambios de sexo (aunque en ésta versión, todos conservan su sexo original XDD)… y algo mas, algo mas… oh ¬¬ veo que mi otro fic HP y la Orden del Fénix sigue casi con los mismos reviews... pero he decidido que seguiré publicando los dos… aunque HP y lOdF me sea mas interesante de escribir (aunque éste sea mas divertido), igualmente os dejo el link para si queréis leerlo - 

Ale, me despido con muchos besos, 

Silver


	8. Blancanieves Potter y los 7 Wesleyitos V...

**FAIRY TALES**

**6. BLANCANIEVES POTTER Y LOS 7 WESLEYITOS**

**        _Once unpon a time… en un reino muy lejano, donde había un precioso castillo de color perla llamado Hogwarts, vivía una preciosa princesa de cabellos negros como el carbón y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, con una curiosa cicatriz en la frente, de nombre Blancanieves Potter (por el blanquecino color de su piel). En el castillo vivía con su madrastra, una mujer muy atractiva y bella, de cabellos largos y también negros al igual que sus ojos. Se llamaba Severa y era muy vanidosa. Entre sus posesiones se encontraba un espejo muy especial, ya que era mágico. _**

            -Espejito, espejito… quien es la mas bella del reino? –le preguntaba una y otra vez al espejo 

            -Tu eres, oh! Reina la más bella de entre todas las del reino –le respondía siempre el espejo parlante

            Así que los años fueron pasando y el espejo siempre contestaba igual, hasta que un día, la reina Severa al preguntarle se enfureció.

            -Espejito, espejito… quien es la mas bella del reino? –le preguntó

            -La más bella es Blancanieves 

            La reina se enfadó de sobremanera. Ordenó llamar al guardabosque y guardián de las llaves y los terrenos del castillo para que se llevara a su hijastra al bosque y allí la matara. Como prueba quería el corazón de la jovencita dentro de un tarro de cristal que le entregó.

            Pero cuando Hagrid, que así se llamaba el guardabosque, iba a cumplir el encargo, sintió pena de la bella joven, en realidad se sentía muy apegado a ella, así que la dejó marchar. Y sustituyó el corazón por el de un animal que encontró muerto por el camino. 

            La pobre princesa, se sintió sola y abandonada, solo tenía 14 años. Vagó por el bosque sin dirección durante horas hasta que al amanecer se topó con una extraña casita de formas extrañas e irregulares, como si hubiese sido construida por arte de magia. Entró sin pensar en la extraña construcción. Dentro encontró que los muebles eran pequeñísimos. Sobre la mesa había 7 diminutos platitos con sus correspondientes minúsculos cubiertitos. Subió al dormitorio, dentro había 7 pequeñas camitas puestas de lado. Blancanieves las juntó todas y solo al tumbarse se quedó dormida. 

            Por la tarde, llegaron los propietarios de la casa, 7 enanitos que trabajaban en una mina cercana, todos de pelo rojizo, ojos azules y carita llena de pecas. La mas pequeña de los enanitos y la única chica, Ginny (aunque también la llamaban miedosa) se dio cuenta que en el dormitorio había alguien muy alto, durmiendo encima de sus camas. Los hermanos fueron a ver que le pasaba a miedosa. Al llegar se encontraron con la Blancanieves que los miraba asustada. 

            Ella les explicó lo que le había sucedido. Y los enanitos se compadecieron de la bella chica, suplicándole que se quedara a vivir con ellos. Así que todos se quedaron a vivir en la extraña casa irregular. Blancanieves, pronto conoció a los enanitos y también sus sobrenombres: Ginny, la más pequeña era la _miedosa, Ron, el siguiente mas joven, y con el que Blancanieves había hecho mejores migas le llamaban __tontito, porque nunca se enteraba de nada, Fred y George, gemelos, imposibles de distinguir, eran llamados __feliz y __estornudo, pero esos adjetivos eran aplicables para ambos, siempre con sus bromas, casi siempre relacionadas con hacer estornudar a su hermano mayor Percy, el siguiente en la jerarquía, también llamado __gruñón por ser tan metomentodo y molestar siempre. Charlie, el segundo mas mayor, era llamado __durmiente ya que siempre se pasaba todo el día soñando, y finalmente el mas grande de los 7 hermanos, Bill, también llamado el __jefe por ser el que mandaba mas, aunque Percy le intentara "quitar el puesto". _

            Vivieron muy felices durante algún tiempo. Hasta que la malvada madrastra de Blancanieves, volvió a preguntar al espejo.

            -Espejito, espejito… quien es la mas bonita? –preguntó con voz melosa

            -Blancanieves es la más bella del reino

            -Dime donde se encuentra, maldito espejo!!! –le gritó al susodicho reflejo

            -Modera tus modales… o no te responderé! –el reflejo le giró la cara

            -Grrrr… –gruñó por lo bajo, pero se controló- Espejito… me puedes decir donde se encuentra Blancanieves? –en su voz se notaba un tono enfadado y crispado 

            -No lo estás haciendo suficientemente educadamente –el espejo se estaba burlando de la guapísima mujer

            -Por favor espejito –dijo con voz calmada pero llena de veneno- puedes decirme donde se encuentra mi hijastra? 

            -En una casita en el bosque… con 7 enanitos quienes trabajan en unas minas cercanas al castillo… el mas grande, Bill, le llaman el jefe, por ser quien… -el espejo continuaba murmurando, aunque Severa ya no lo escuchaba, porque había bajado hasta su estudio- y Ginny, la mas pequeña… -el espejo seguía hablando

            Furiosa y vengativa, la madrastra de Blancanieves, preparó una poción que untada en la piel de una apetitosa manzana, llevó hasta la chica, disfrazado de inocente viejita de aspecto raro, con enormes gafas que le hacían aumentar el tamaño de los ojos varias veces, llena de pulseras, vestida con un vestido verde de lentejuelas y con un pañuelo en la cabeza (como para pasar desapercibida).

            La joven, que estaba sola en ese momento, ya que los enanitos se habían ido a la mina, no desconfió de la amable y extraña viejita, y tomo la manzana envenenada, dándole un mordisco, pero cuando la piel de la fruta toco su lengua, cayó al suelo desmayada. 

            Cuando los enanitos volvieron del trabajo, por la noche, encontraron a Blancanieves tendida en el suelo, muy pálida, más de lo normal, y totalmente inmóvil. Pensaron que había muerto, por lo que le construyeron una urna de cristal, para que los animalitos del bosque pudieran despedirse de la hermosa joven. 

            Poco después, apareció un guapo príncipe de cabellos largos, rizados y castaños, aunque un poco enmarañados y ojos marrones como la miel, encima de un hipogrifo totalmente blanco. El príncipe vio a la princesa y quedó prendado de ella. El joven, quería despedirse de Blancanieves con un beso, y nada mas tocar sus labios, la chica despertó. El beso de amor que Hermione, que así era como se llamaba el príncipe, había roto el hechizo de la malvada madrastra de la chica. 

            Entonces se casaron, y fueron a vivir al castillo de la princesa. Llegaron a un acuerdo con la madrastra de la chica, y le permitieron quedarse. Realmente Blancanieves era demasiado buena, ya que en cualquier ocasión, Severa, intentaba matarla para quedarse con el atractivo y joven príncipe.

            Y colorín colorado… por fin lo he terminado! 

            **Moraleja: Si un día encontráis una princesa "muerta" por el bosque, besadla… **

***Fin***

Uajaajajajajajajajaa!!! Ke risa!! Siempre me río mucho con estos cuentos!! XDDDDD

Weno, y ya tenemos a la Blancanieves!! Jejeje… ke sepáis que no estaba muy segura si hacerlo en versión femenina o hacerlo en masculina :P… es que siempre son las princesas las debiluchas y los príncipes son los que las tienen que rescatar, salvar… y pq? Pq vivimos en una sociedad machista donde las mujeres no son consideradas igual y bla bla bla… lo siento… se me va la cabeza XD

Pues eso, que como no me decidía si hacerlo masculino o femenino, pues los he hecho ambos XDD jijiji… el otro cuento es el masculino. 

Podéis seguir dejando sugerencias para mas cuentos de hadas… no se cual va a ser el siguiente… aunque es muy posible que sea el de la bella durmiente (quien será? Quien será?)

Weno… que mas quería decir… oh! Gracias a todos los que me escribís reviews!! Os quiero!! ^*^ jijiji. Que mas… que mas… ah! Bueno, al final he decidido que mas o menos todos los personajes van a ser pareja de Harry XDDDD jajaja o sea… no os asustéis por posibles cambios de sexo (aunque en ésta versión, todos conservan su sexo original XDD)… y algo mas, algo mas… oh ¬¬ veo que mi otro fic HP y la Orden del Fénix sigue casi con los mismos reviews... pero he decidido que seguiré publicando los dos… aunque HP y lOdF me sea mas interesante de escribir (aunque éste sea mas divertido), igualmente os dejo el link para si queréis leerlo - 

Ale, me despido con muchos besos, 

Silver


End file.
